This invention relates to a removable core lockset provided with an anti-pick core removal ring. The lockset of the type to which this application relates is a key lockset which may be used in many different applications. One particularly useful application of a lockset such as that described in this application is in office, commercial and industrial environments where it is necessary from time to time to rekey a lockset so that a prior tenant or occupant cannot gain further access to an enclosed area. Conventional locksets require that the entire lockset be removed, at least partially disassembled, and rekeyed by a skilled technician. Once it has been determined that it has properly rekeyed and that the desired keys unlock the lock, it is reinstalled for use.
This procedure is relatively expensive, time consuming and requires the ready availability of skilled labor.
Recently, a new type of lockset has been introduced which includes a removable core. The core, containing the keyway is accessed in a conventional manner by a conventional key. When a properly coded key is inserted and turned in the proper direction, a cylinder cam on the rear of the lock housing is actuated, opening the door latch or other locked structure. The core is locked into the lock housing of the lockset by a spring-loaded core locking pin.
When desired, the key coding of the lockset can be easily changed. A special key, somewhat longer than the regular access key, is inserted into the keyway and urges upwardly a separate release pin which locks a core removal ring to the core. By turning the key slightly, the core removal ring engages against the spring-loaded core locking pin and retracts it from its position in the lock housing. Then, the key is pulled and the core, still on the key, slides out of the lock housing. A new core having new key coding is inserted into the lock housing and locked into place. This process takes only a few seconds is therefore much more cost effective and reliable than prior methods.
However, it has been determined that at least some of the removable core locksets of the type described above are easily picked by inserting a thin wire having a predetermined shape completely into and through a keyway into alignment with the core removal ring, the pick can be twisted and the core removal ring turned enough to cause the core locking pin to be retracted from its position in the lock housing. Of course, this is a clear breach of security since once the core is removed, it is a simple matter to rotate the cylinder cam through the now-empty lock housing.
Accordingly, a removable core lockset has been devised with an anti-pick core removal ring. The anti-pick core removal ring can be easily retrofitted onto existing cores.